Random Thoughts of a Bored Child
by EmoShadowAngel
Summary: I'm bored, so whatever you read in here is just going to be random. Warning: randomness shield be with you at all times when reading this fic
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A little something I got from my sleep. Beware: Mikey's little fantasy ruled me so I got some pretty crazy stuff going on.

Enjoy ^^

* * *

><p>"I'm flying, I'm flying!" Mikey said as he flew above the clouds in his Turtle Titan costume.<p>

"Wait up, Turtle Titan!" Raph said as he got his TekPak with him and caught up with Mikey with his Tortoise Boy costume.

"Quick! we must go to the Justice Force's Headquarters. There is an emergency!" Mikey said

"Aye Captain" Raph said and they both flew to the Justice Force's Headquarters. Once they got there, they were greeted by Silver Sentry and Donnie.

"Turtle Titan, there is an emergency" Silver Sentry said

"Leo's kidnapped!" Don said

"By Dr. Malignus" Silver Sentry finished the sentence for Don.

Mikey and Raph looked at each other. Their eldest brother was captured by Dr. Malignus?

"Come Tortoise Boy! Let us save Leo" Mikey said in his Turtle Titan mode.

"Yes Turtle Titan" Tortoise Boy answered back

* * *

><p>"MUUAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dr. Malignus evil laugh echoed throughout his secret lair "I have captured the Turtle Titan's secret weapon"<p>

"Who you calling secret weapon!" Leo yelled from the other side of the room. His hands were bound behind his shell and his feet were tied as well. "I'm just his brother, older brother!"

"No" Dr. Malignus said "The Turtle Titan looks up to you as his power source. Meaning, without you, he and his sidekick will be rendered powerless"

"Are you kidding me? You totally have some issues there" Leo said "I've told you a bunch of times: I'M HIS BROTHER! NOT SOME SORT OF POWER SOURCE!"

"How should I know you're not lying?" Dr. Malignus asked

"First of all, I'm a turtle. Second, I'm the eldest and he is my youngest brother and third: I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!"

"I'm Dr. Malignus" He introduced himself "and I know that your his brother. But your also the source of his power"

Just then, a tiger shark came busting through the door.

"Okay?" Leo had no idea what happened.

Then out of nowhere, a gag was placed on Leo. _"I guess this is what I get for talking too much"_ Leo thought

"Have no fear, Turtle Titan is here" Mikey and Raph showed up at the door. "He have come to retrieve our brother"

Suddenly, the Shredder appeared, along with his Foot ninjas.

"Why am I here?" The Shredder asked

"We don't know" Was all Mikey said "What the shell is happening here?"

"I'd say" everyone turned around and found a girl, about 13 years old. She has black hair, pink glasses, and wears a yellow shirt with skinny jeans.

"Um... Who are you?" Raph asked

"This is my dream, silly" she said as she approaches Leo "I control everything that you guys are doing"

"Oh, so if this is all a dream, then why is a super villain got my brother hostage?" Mikey said

"Oh" she took of the gag from Leo "I really love how he gets into trouble, you know, proving that he can't be all hero"

"You tellin' me" Raph said as he returned to his self "AND WHY THE SHELL DID YOU LET MIKEY MAKE ME WEAR THIS COSTUME?"

"Because, I like humiliating you" she said with a smile

"You're crazy" Leo said before he was slapped hard by the girl

"Did I mention I love to torture you, too?" she said to Leo

"No, but my face hurts" Leo said "Can you at least untie me?"

"Nope" she said "Well, it was nice talking to you. Once I'm gone, you'll be dealing with other stuff in here"

"What do you mean?" Raph asked

"I mean, you'll continue where you left off before I rudely interrupted. As in Leo in peril, Mikey the super hero and Raph as his sidekick"

"NO!" Leo and Raph yelled at the same time before she disappeared.

_"There goes my dignity"_ was all Leo thought.

* * *

><p>AN: I had a hard time thinking of what to do with the next chapter for "A Family's Love", so I decided to get rid of other ideas in my head before doing the next chapter.

Review please? With a cherry on top?


	2. If you never give a turtle coffee

A/N: I decided to make this into chapters because most of the little short fics I'll be doing will be based from random things I think about. Whether it will be weird or funny. Just. . .

Enjoy^^

I don't own the guys

* * *

><p>It was 7:00 in the morning and Don is ready to work on his projects. He went to the kitchen and open the cabinet when he realized that something was missing.<p>

"What happen to the coffee?" He asked

"I got rid of them" A voice said. Don turned around to see Leo leaning against the wall.

"But why?" Don asked "You know I need that to start my morning"

"But you can also start your morning with other beverages" Leo stated "Like tea or juice"

"But I'm used to coffee" Don said "I could lose my marbles without coffee for all I know"

"Come on Don" Leo said as he went to boil some water "You're exaggerating. Can you at least try something other than coffee for a few couple of days?"

"I can't" Don said. Suddenly, Mikey and Raph entered the kitchen. "He's right, bro" Mikey said

"I don't care if you defend Don" Leo said "I'll get you some next week"

"NEXT WEEK?" Don yelled while shaking Leo violently "I can't do it!"

"Don't worry" Leo reassured Don "What could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

><p>3 hours later. . .<p>

"Hey guys, what's u-" Leo got cut off when he got out of the dojo. The lair was a mess. The couch was turned over, several things were broken and, Where are the rest of his brothers? Leo knows that Splinter went to Japan to visit the Ancient One.

"Guys?" Leo called. No response.

Leo suddenly heard commotion in Don's lab. Leo went to his lab and open the door. To his surprise, Mikey and Raph were tying Don up. Don eyes crept Leo a bit because it looks like he REALLY lost his marbles.

"What could possibly go wrong?" Mikey tried to imitate Leo

"I'll get the coffee going" Leo said as got out of the lab.

* * *

><p>AN: I needed some time out so I did this. This is what happens when you don't give a calm turtle some coffee.

Please review?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's another short fic. I'd like to say my thanks to Rose Black Dragoon, TMNTLittleTomboy & turtlegirl16 for the reviews :)

Enjoy ^^

* * *

><p>"Hey" I said as I entered in the lair with someone<p>

"Hey" Mikey greeted me "and who's this cutie?" he was referring to my little sister

"So your the stupid one?" My little sister said

"I'm sorry, Mikey. My little sister isn't a fan of yours" I tried to cheer him up. I think he was offended by my sister's comment.

"Why'd you come here?" he asked

"I'm going somewhere and I need you to take care of her" I'm pointing at my sister "Just for an hour, you think you could handle that?"

"Sure" he said "But since she's your sister, can I-" I cut him off

"No, she's a tattle tale so whatever you do, don't make her mad" I said

"But I can" My little sister said as she kicked Mikey between the legs, where it made Mikey a man

"Mikey!" I dropped down as I helped Mikey up

"Fine, but please be fast"

"I'll try" I said before leaving

"Please don't do that again?" I pleaded to my sister

"If only you can get me my favorite"

"Deal" I said

**~*~(((Normal POV)))~*~**

"So why don't you feel at home while I call the rest of my brothers" Mikey said to the little girl. She looks like a 10 year old.

"Sure, fatty" that said, Mikey had really lost it and was about to tackle the girl when someone got between him and the girl

"What the shell are you going to do? Kill her?" Leo asked "Are you Okay?"

"Oh great. My sister's 'love interest'. You know what? she thinks about you ALL the time" the girl said

"Who's her sister?" Leo asked Mikey

"Shadow's" Mikey replied

"Where is she?"

"Went to do some errands"

Suddenly, Raph and Don got in the scene.

"Who's this little cutie?" Don asked as he bent down to pinch the girl's cheeks

"Oh, so your the geek and that" pointing at Raph "Is Mr. I'm-afraid-of-bugs"

"This is going to be a long hour" Mikey said

**~*~(((1 hour later)))~*~**

"Hey guys" Shadow said as she entered the lair. Everything is a mess! _"Oh No"_

She entered in the kitchen and she gasped. The turtles were tied up.

"What the shell did she do to you?" she said as she helped untie them

"She's in my room" Mikey said "She did this because she was hungry and we don't have anything good. Even though I made her pizza, she spitted it out!"

"I'm so sorry" Shadow said "I promise I won't bring her here again"

* * *

><p>AN: Just the way to cool down. Please don't kill me. I'm innocent. My little sister is not a fan of TMNT and every time I say something from TMNT, she gets all irritated. By the way, the part when the little girl said that I love Leo, that meant like he's my role model. So Leo lovers out there, please don't kill me. I'm too young to fall in love.

Please review?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Just a little drabble

Enjoy ^^

Never owned them

* * *

><p>"MIKEY!" Raph yelled<p>

Oh oh. That doesn't sound good. Mikey doing something asinine + Raph finding out his prank = bad

"AAAAHHHHH" a scream can be heard throughout the lair

_"What did he do this time?"_ Don thought as he went into Mikey's room to stop the fighting only to find Raph not angry at Mikey, but _happy_

_"Happy! Since when did one of Mikey's jokes make him so happy?"_ was all Don could say to himself

"Bro, I owe you big time" Raph said as he hugged his youngest brother

"You're not going to kill me or anything?" Mikey was surprised too

"Nope. I'm just glad Leo was in the garage to lecture me and got hit with the bucket of honey instead" Raph said

_"Bucket of honey? Mikey. . . ."_ Don didn't need to finish his thoughts because the elevator door opened to reveal Leo, covered with honey and feathers. Don was about to ask when Leo said

"No need to ask, I'm going to take a shower" Then he closed the door to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>AN: Random

Please review


	5. Klunk the orange tabby

Wow, long time huh? Oh well. . .

Enjoy ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

* * *

><p>"Hi Mikey" Shadow said as she walked in their lair. She noticed that Mikey looks worried.<p>

"What's wrong?" She asked

"Well, I'm trying to look for Klunk. Have you seen her?" Mikey asked

"I'm sure she's alright" she reassured him.

"I wonder what she's doing? Mikey thought to himself

"I think I know..."

_Dooby doo doo bah_

_Dooby doo doo bah_

_Dooby doo doo bah_

_Dooby doo doo bah_

_She is a furry little kitten who's adopted by a mutant turtle_

_Dooby doo doo bah_

_Dooby doo doo bah_

_She's an orange little tabby who works for the OWCA  
><em>

_She's got more than just ninja owners_

_She also works with a monotreme  
><em>

_And whenever they work together, this is what the bad guys say:_

_CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS AND KLUNK THE ORANGE TABBY!  
><em>

_She's Klunk!_

_(Klunk!)  
><em>

_Klunk the orange tabby_

_Agent K!_

"I guess she went to the park or something" She said to Mikey

"Maybe you're right"

* * *

><p>People might ask: "Are you switching to Phineas and Ferb now?" Well, yes and no. TMNT is still my fave, I just got into the 2nd Dimension movie, that's it.<p>

I don't own the tune, it's from the Perry the Platypus song. So yeah, never own it.


	6. The Talk

I feel like I needed to update something because I haven't done this in a long time. So yeah. . . .

Enjoy ^^

* * *

><p>"We need to talk" Mikey said to Shadow as she is in her laptop. Shadow looked up to him with a blank expression. Mikey just ignored it.<p>

"Can't you see I'm busy?" Shadow asked "Ask me later, not up to whatever your going to talk about"

"But it's really important" Mikey did his famous puppy-dog eyes "Please?"

"Fine" Shadow complied as she got up of the chair and went out of the kitchen. _Nobody can't really resist puppy-dog eyes_, Shadow thought. Mikey lead her outside of the lair to a unfamiliar place in the sewers. "And why are you bringing me here? I thought you said you wanted to _talk_?"

"It's just that you don't seem interested in this fandom anymore" Mikey said, head down as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Of course not! Silly turtle, what makes you think I'm not interested in you guys?"

"You've been spending more time with the other. . . you know?"

"Oh," Shadow said "You mean Adventures of Tintin?" All Mikey did was nod.

"Mikey, that show was my favorite cartoon when I was a kid. It took me years to figure out the title until the movie came out. So pretty much, I spend most of the time watching episodes and reading comics and other things I did when I remembered you guys." Shadow said.

"What?" Mikey asked, surprised. Shadow forgot them, too.

"When I was looking for a title of a cartoon show, I stumbled to your show's title, and I spend my whole time watching episodes, all the way! Then when I stumbled into fanfiction and found about this, I can't stop reading. Until I came to realize, Ninja Turtles is the fandom for me. So basically the whole thing I just said to you made you know something about me."

"You mean you've always try to find things related to your discovery and you just can't stop?" Mikey asked.

"Oh no, I meant I'm just forgetful."

* * *

><p>Don't worry, I never stopped loving them XD Tintin is my more of my childhood hero, and TMNT is just my role model kind-of-thing, you know? I got the movie book, and I got to say, the movie was a lot more better.<p>

And if you think this shouldn't be published, then you should've not read this in the first place.

Thank you ^^

Reviews?


End file.
